


A Demon Would A-Wooing Go

by ShinyHappyGoth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Filk, M/M, Other, Read by the Author, Silly, also played by the author, i hope you like ukulele, or rather, sung by the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth
Summary: “Heigh ho,” said Anthony Crowley, and just drove anyway.—Good OmensFilk of "A Frog He Would A-Wooing Go".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	A Demon Would A-Wooing Go

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley being an Anthony is a reference to the folk song/nursery rhyme "[A Frog He Would A-Wooing Go](https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/A_Frog_He_Would_A-wooing_Go)", so I figured someone ought to do something with that. Audio is me on vocals and ukulele.

A demon would a-wooing go,  
Heigh ho! says Crowley,  
A demon would a-wooing go,  
Whether the Devil would let him or no,  
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,  
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.

So off he set in his skintight jeans,  
Heigh ho! says Crowley,  
So off he set in his skintight jeans,  
And on the road he listened to Queen,  
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,  
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.

He came to the door of Mr. Fell's shop,  
Heigh ho! says Crowley,  
He came to the door of Mr. Fell's shop,  
He strode right in, didn't bother to stop,  
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,  
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.

Pray, angel, will you give me some wine?  
Heigh ho! says Crowley,  
Pray, angel, will you give me some wine,  
And I will take you somewhere to dine,  
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,  
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.

Pray, Mr. Mercury, give us a song,  
Heigh ho! says Crowley,  
Pray, Mr. Mercury, give us a song,  
Although on this record you don't belong,  
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,  
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.

But while they two were merry and gay,  
Heigh ho! says Crowley,  
But while they two were merry and gay,  
A band of Archangels they spied on their way,  
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,  
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.

At this the demon made him to hide,  
Heigh ho! says Crowley,  
At this the demon made him to hide,  
He put on his glasses and slipped out the side,  
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,  
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.

So there was an end of their luncheon date,  
Heigh ho! says Crowley,  
So there was an end of their luncheon date,  
Until they met for dinner at eight,  
With a wahoo and tickety-boo,  
Heigh ho! says Anthony Crowley.


End file.
